Namarie
by Aromene
Summary: They always knew they would have to say goodbye, but how do you say farewell to a father or to a son?


**Disclaimer: So do not own the characters, or the story, nor anything else associated with this piece of work. I'm not sure I even own the plot.**

**Summary: Does Aragorn not take leave of Elrond at Isen, as Arwen does at Edoras? What then did they say to one another; a son and a father parted forever?**

**Author's Note: It was begging to be written. Begging, I tell you! I had no choice in the matter.**

He had known there would be little time to say farewell, but he could not bring himself to do it sooner. The grief that had settled in Elrond's eyes after he had parted with Arwen at Edoras had only deepened with each mile they road west. Aragorn did not wish to add to it. But as he rose that morning err sunrise, he knew the day had come and he could wait no longer. The company would reach the Isen River that day, and Aragorn could go with them no further.

It was a harsh reality. He had known, of course, all his adult life that one day he would have to say goodbye, but it had always been a time far in the future, and some part of him still clung to the hope of his childhood that his father would always be there.

But no more. And though Aragorn was loath to admit it, he no longer needed Elrond; not really. It was Aragorn's turn to be the wise leader; the great lord; the father.

Already most of the camp was awake and breaking their fast or packing to leave. Aragorn knew he could wait no longer.

With a sigh of deepest regret and apprehension he went to search out the one he had always called father. He was not hard to find. As an elf Elrond had slept little and risen long before his son. He was sitting on the edge of the elven camp, running an oiled cloth up and down over his sword. Aragorn could not help but stop and smile; Elrond gave as much meticulous attention to his weapons as he did to his surgical instruments, though he had used the weapons considerably less as of late.

But Elrond, sensing he was being watched, glanced up to meet his son's eyes. There was a look of understanding mixed with the grief and he laid aside the sword to beckon Aragorn to sit with him.

"Ada," the new king greeted him.

"Estel, a good morning to you ion nin. I trust you had a pleasant night?"

Estel had had no such thing, too worried about the dawn to sleep, but he did not admit it to his father. He simply nodded; it was the easiest lie.

"Ada –" he began, but Elrond held up a hand to forestall him, and then took one of Aragorn's in his own.

"I know what today is Estel, do not think otherwise. And I have put this off just as you have. I think a part of me is still trying to pretend this will be different." Elrond gave a deep sigh, and for a brief moment he looked all of his six and a half thousand years. "No father should have to bid all of his children farewell when he is the one going to live and they are going to die. But that has ever been my doom: to loose all of those that I love. I had hoped it to be otherwise, but it does not seem so. I know the twins have no yet decided, and that they are granted leave to delay, but I fear that is only a delay in telling me they wish to remain. And so I must assume it to be, for it would be false hope otherwise." Here he paused again and seemed to gather his thoughts. But Aragorn had no words of comfort for his father, and he remained silent.

"It had always been different with you, ion nin, for I knew from the day I first held you in my arms that I would loose you. I wish I could say that made this easier, but it does not. It is just as hard to say goodbye. Harder perhaps, for you and Arwen, because we shall never be reunited until the world's ending. But I know of no words I can say to you that have not already been spoken. There is no comfort I can give except the promise I gave Arwen; I will always watch over you, somehow, in someway. I will know what passes among you, both the good and the bad, and you will be ever foremost in my thoughts. My father has ever watched over me, and so I will watch over you. You are my son, Estel, and I love you with all my heart."

And here Elrond too fell silent, having said all there was to say. Aragorn sat quietly, and for awhile the two were content to simply be together as the camp bustled around them. But at length the King of Men found the words he had longed to say, and turning to his father, he spoke them.

"I do not remember Arathorn, and so I have no other father in my mind then you. You always seemed to me to be the best father any child could hope for, and even now I believe that still to be true. You loved me, more I believe than most fathers would, for you were a father to me, but also the one that cared for me when my mother could not. And so you did the duty of both parents, and yet did not call it duty. And in all my years I have been proud to call you father, and proud that you called me son. It is an honor, atar amin, to be so. I wish only to make my own children so proud."

"Hannon le," he murmured. Stealing a glance around he saw most of the camp assembling on the field and readying to depart. "I knew this farewell would be too short, but I fear it has ended." He turned back to Elrond. "My thoughts and love go with you Ada, on your journey home."

"And mind with you, ion nin, on yours." And Elrond rose and slipped his hand from Aragorn's, and going to his horse he mounted and rode forward to join the company.

Aragorn blinked back tears that threatened to spill and taking a deep breath he too rose and made his way to his own horse. His men said to him no word, perceiving perhaps the sorrow he carried, and for that he was thankful. By the time he had mounted and was surrounded by both the King's Guard and the Dúnedain, he had firmly mastered his emotions, and only Legolas nearby who looked upon him saw the great wound to his heart and knew truly the full reason.


End file.
